Time Skip
by ChaosBestFriend
Summary: (I'm so lazy to write this, but the title almost explains what it's about. The love interests is Naruto Harem.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning of a new adventure

The sun shined unto a boy with blond hair. His sharp looks and determined attitude does not reflect upon his personality, because this boy is actually a true rascal, troubling the people of the beautiful Konoha. Konoha is a medium sized village with very talented people throughout its generations, despite starting after the rest of the villages. It has thrown itself upwards and making itself into its very own powerhouse. Today, the people of Konoha are represented by the Hokage, who is the leader of the village. The Hokage is someone who is close to the blonde child, Naruto. Naruto's parents passed away because of what happened when he was born. The infamous ninja, Madara, had their parents killed by possessing the Kyuubi, the ninetails, and forcing it to destroy Konoha. At this time, Naruto's father was the Hokage and he gave up the life of his own and the life of his wife to protect Konoha and their child Naruto.

Naruto walks down the many creeks of Konoha and stumbles upon a girl with pink hair. The girl was looking at the water with determined facial expression. The girl with pink hair is one of Naruto's original team partners. The two of them were part of a team called 'Team 7' Team 7 consisted with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, the leader being Kakashi. Sakura is not so lively, but she can be when really needs to be. She provides and emotional bond between the two and even though she had placed all her concentration with Sasuke, she's really closer with Naruto, due to the time the two were separate with Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

Naruto called out with a smile and she looks back at him. Her eyes quickly slanted and she looked to be depressed, "Oh it's you. I almost thought you were Sasuke." She stands up with her hands on her hips and glares at Naruto with a playful smile, "What do you want?" she asked and Naruto leans forward with his finger pointing up at the sky, "How would you like to fly with me beloved?" The usual 'romance' line. It's not very effective, well not effective at all since it never worked, but it turned into a conversation starter whenever they meet. Sakura starts off with a depressed look and then Naruto proposes a date with her, the date being more outrageous than the other, and finally…

"Okay sure."

…she would decline…

Naruto's eyes slightly widen, his balance almost slipping off as he stares at her confused. She had always denied him, every chance he got, she would deny him and that would be all. They would start talking about normal things and move on, but now she's pulling something new. Sakura had a pink blush on her face and she notices that Naruto is speechless which causes her to look into a different direction. Her face made a smile, but eventually she begins to feel angry and she looks directly at him. The two looked at each other for a small moment until Sakura breaks it off.

"What, don't tell me you're going to back out after I finally said yes."

She complained, almost walking away but Naruto grabs her by the shoulder and swallows hard, "That's the thing Sakura, you said 'yes'. When did you decide to actually say yes?" Naruto said, still a bit hazy from the fact that she said yes. "I-I-I just wanted a change in scenery, that's all…and maybe going with you in a date won't be so bad." She smooth's her long yellow dress with a blue ribbon. The face she's making was so cute that Naruto almost couldn't help it. He leans forward and lifts her by the chin to get a better look, actually just to make sure she was serious and she actually was.

"Okay…" Naruto decided with a smile. He moves away from her but their eyes still met. He then takes two steps back, moving further away from her, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" the long conversations they used to have ended rather quickly because of what she said, but she looks happy and that's all that should matter, right? Naruto questions his sanity, and as he turns his head to walk off, he could feel his hand grabbed by a warm hand that felt so familiar, "Wait." Sakura said, and Naruto's brain finally clicked. She's going to turn it down, she's finally come to her senses. Naruto thought as he turns back to her and surprisingly she leans forward, tiptoeing to get to his height, "Sa-"

His voice is cut off by the pressing of two lips. Their lips intertwined into something he would call beautiful, but it didn't help his situation at all. He's eyes shot open before he dazed out and he forcefully pushes her off, causing her to fall to the floor. Naruto hung his head in the shadow of his hair and felt kind of bad for pushing her off. He needs to tell her something now, but before he could. She kneels down on the floor and looks up to him, "I'm going to go Naruto…but tomorrow you better be ready for our date." And as if she'd been dating him for the longest time, she smiles. The smile felt really unknown and Naruto questioned if this was really the same Sakura he met years ago. The girl skips away and Naruto watched her leave until her image disappears in the background.

There was some sort of feeling in his heart, but he wasn't sure what it was. It was like mixing poison with sweetness and coming up with something good. He started walking slow motion towards his house, hoping he won't wake up and find himself inside his room. That would actually make sense though, because of what happened today. He was just a normal young man who lived by himself, waiting for his new mission when he was introduced with this. He doesn't know what to make up of it. It's like he should celebrate for something he didn't deserve, but was it something he doesn't deserve? Naruto had been chasing Sakura for the longest time, longer than anyone who tried to be friend with her. He started to think that maybe this wasn't just a coincident, maybe for the first time in his life someone actually grew to love him. The years he spent with Sakura and the battles they fought together, who else would be more worthy than he is?

The questions boiled into his head even after he arrived at home, opening the door to his house he slumps himself unto his bed and closes his eyes. It the middle of the day, but the information they fed him gave him some sort of food coma. It happens only when he is given information that disturbs him and as much as he is excited. The young man was frightened of what this change will do. It was only a while ago when Sasuke rejoined Konoha, so it'll be only a wonder when this good era would end. Sasuke and Sakura had always and always will be the 'couple' that everyone wants to be. The elderly praise them, the young love them and it's going to be Naruto who would end that cycle. The bad boy doesn't get the girl. Naruto is no good apple, but he is a hero and maybe that's why he got her, but he would never dream of the day Sasuke being second picked.

Naruto's surroundings soon disappear and he falls into a deep sleep. He could only wonder what will happen tomorrow when he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The trouble already begins!

Naruto opens his eyes to the bright sun as it shown through his windows. He had lived in his apartment for some quiet time and he feels really used to it. He barely gets any visitors because he lives far from the regular walk-way that people take to go to their houses. The person he is renting from gave him this free room because the third Hokage had permanently paid it, considering Naruto's father is the fourth Hokage.

The fourth Hokage was the man that gave his life to protect Konoha. He is the reason Konoha had prospered into the village it is now, proud and strong. The military is one of the finest and their technology beats all others. The other villages are pretty good as well. The sand village is being led by Gaara and not even the Shikamaru could mimic his moves. They're both very talented shinobi's who are masters at the art of war.

Shikamaru is also partnered with the lovely Ino. Ino and Sakura rarely got along, despite being completely alike. It's almost like the bond between Naruto and Sasuke. The two of them are rivals and even though the two have a lot in common they strive to beat each other at the things they have in common. It's confusing, but Naruto guesses that it's just like having a twin. You don't want to be outplayed by another person who is exactly like you, but that wasn't the only think Sakura and Ino didn't like about each other. They also disliked the fact that they both liked the same boy.

Sasuke was a lady killer back then, but being part of the Akatsuki does have its disadvantages when it comes to the girls of Konoha.

Naruto got up and went to the bathroom where he brought out a toothbrush and toothpaste. He pasted the blue goo over his toothbrush and got to work making sure his teeth becomes white as possible for this important day. Naruto's clothing is not really impressive, but he does have some casual clothing that doesn't deal with anything about being a ninja like his iconic orange jumpsuit.

The young man throws on a pair of brown cargo pants and a blue stripped t-shirt with the image of his favorite food on it, ramen. Naruto loves ramen. He used to go to the ramen shop and order the all you can eat Naruto style that was specifically added just for Naruto. Naruto's ability to eat is second to none. He even matches with the notorious Chobi who has the unbeatable record of eating out a whole restaurant. The two can go of for day, if not day, weeks!

The problem was that Chobi didn't like ramen only. He could eat ramen only, but he does prefer a complicated menu. That's why it's rare seeing the two eating at one restaurant, but if they were ever found together at one restaurant. The shop owners usually close the shop early.

Naruto walked outside the door of his home and leans against the railing, according to the beautiful sun that decided to show up on the other side. He is two hours early, so he has some time to blow off. He would've been training with rock-lee right now, but Lee's trainings are almost always bone breaking hard exercises. He's skill is already beyond even the most skilled shinobi's. The ANBU, a secret organization that runs under the orders of the Hokage, are trained by him and even they feel the pain after a single day.

Naruto met Sai the other day and he couldn't get a more descriptive explanation about the whole thing. He also mentioned that the reason Lee doesn't go all out during these training exercises is because he goes out with Naruto to train early in the morning first. He warned Naruto that if he doesn't train with Lee. The ANBU would be discarded.

There was one time when Naruto went off to a mission and left Lee alone with the ANBU. Let's just say, four members woke up in the hospital that day. Naruto whispers a silent prayer to Sai as he walks down the stairs of his apartment, but disturbing his ritual praying, he notices a young girl trying to stuff all the clothes down a dryer beneath the apartment.

The girl had a large scroll behind her back and tiring expression on her face. The two's eyes met for a split second and the both of them paused, "Hey Ten-Ten, how's it going?" Naruto asked, leaning against her washing machine. The outlets inside the apartment are insufficient, so the renter allowed the people to plug their washing machine outside if they wanted the extra spare outlet.

Ten-Ten is a really strong girl, despite her good looks. She's almost like an exact replica of Tsunade, but maybe even stronger. The only person who could mimic Tsunade's insane punching abilities is Sakura, but Tsunade's overall strength would have to go this girl. It will also explain how she got the drier out with ease. "Hey Naruto, what you doing wearing your 'fancy' clothing." She said, obviously teasing him.

The relationship between Naruto and Ten-Ten has always been friend, but recently since Ten-Ten moved in they got a lot closer. "Believe or not…" Naruto said, smiling like a little child given candy, "Sakura actually said yes when I asked her out."

Ten-Ten looked uninterested for a while as she turned on the drier, but when it finally registered inside her had what he said. She almost broke his jaw because of how close she went on him, "Wait! Sakura said yes to one of your proposals?!" she grabs Naruto by the collar and lifts him halfway in the air. Naruto was too happy to be freaked out and he nods his head.

Ten-Ten strengthened her hold and you could almost hear the shirt ripping into fabrics slowly by the power of her strength. "You have to tell me everything!" she exclaims, finally putting the poor young man to the ground. Naruto told her everything and she leans back, looking all heated from the tiny romance the two shared. "I hope this isn't one of her 'tricks' and she goes back to Sasuke." She mentions as she turns off the drier, setting in the new set. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, but he couldn't help but thinking that maybe she's right. Sasuke and Sakura had always been the perfect couple after all. It would only make sense that they go out.

"Yea, maybe you're right."

Naruto said, a little bit saddened when he came up with the facts. He eventually had to go since it'll take him half an hour to get to their appointed meeting spot, but he finally did. The birds began to sing and the little kids played on the tree, trying to see who could catch the most butterflies. Naruto just watched with a soft smile since he didn't want to ruin their fun. He remembers the time when he saw a ton of butterflies.

He really wanted to catch all of them, but due to the lack of friends. He never got the chance to catch them all. Naruto sighs, he's been sitting on this bench for quite a while so he looked up to the sky and found out that Sakura was just a minute late. He thought that maybe it was because of the festival that was coming to town. Naruto decided to wait a couple more minutes by watching the circus set up their camp. They look pretty shady though since it was just the camp they brought along. The animals and clowns he met a long time ago weren't there.

He would've gone up to ask, but eventually Sakura would come along and he didn't want to miss her.

He looked up to the sky once more and it's already been an hour. The heat was starting to get to him, if Sakura showed up at the right time then they would've been getting icecream by now. Naruto sighs once more before deciding that maybe this was just one nasty trick for Sakura to get back at him for constantly asking her out. He got up, but before he left he heard the sound of heavy panting and he looked behind him to find a girl who looked like she ran a mile.

"Sakura?"

Naruto asked, looking a bit puzzled, but Sakura raised her hand up for some time to herself. She needed to gather herself together, but Naruto wasn't going to take this trick so easily, "Don't tell me okay…" Naruto said bitterly, as he moved towards the sound of horses that would lead him back home, but Sakura shook her head no, "I-…" she tried hard to catch her breath, "I'm late because I lost track of time." She said plainly and Naruto looked at her unconvinced, "I know you Sakura, you don't lose track of time so easily. What happened?"

Naruto wanted to dig in as much as possible. He wanted all the dirt on her, because for all he knows. Sakura and Sasuke are the perfect couple. Ino sighed stubbornly as she whispers the words she thought Naruto wouldn't have heard, _"How stupid was I to forget that our time is different. Time traveling really is a bother isn't it…" _Naruto paused for a moment, stopping himself from trying to comprehend what's happening. He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of what she said, but it was too much. He had to know what she was talking about.

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura looked up with a blank look, but when she got a good look of Naruto's reaction she completely covered her mouth, "Oh no…did I say what I was thinking again?" she said sadly and tries to turn her head from Naruto's suspicious eyes but Naruto was one step in front of her, "What do you mean future?" he grabs ahold of Sakura and forces her to look him straight into his eyes. Sakura bit her lip timidly before looks awkwardly at the side while fidgeting with her fingers, "Well you see Naruto…"

OOC: This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reason to be

"Well…you see…Naruto…" The girl whose identity of being Sakura was at risk had trouble finishing her sentence. The moistness on her forehead and the fidgeting of her fingernails proved that this was something serious, but what exactly could it be? Is Sasuke going to appear out of nowhere from the shadows and they'll blame it to be a sick joke they came up with or perhaps, maybe, she will reveal that she loved him all along and he would wake up, but little did Naruto know. He came up with these 'possible' situations because of his denial of what she said, 'future' the word hasn't ever been brought up to his brain, but now it's rampaging all over. It's the only thought racing through his skin and he shakes Sakura lightly, telling her that she had to finish what she's saying.

Sakura bit her lips and nodded. She felt scared, when she's usually secured with Naruto, but now she's pushed it too far. She would have to reveal the darkest secret, a secret that ironically came from Naruto. "Naruto, this is going to sound odd, but I'm not from this timezone. I'm actually your wife in the future."

The time stopped and Naruto's eyes couldn't have reached that height of wideness. It was almost humanly impossible and Sakura wouldn't be surprised if it popped out of his sockets.

"M-m-m-m-m-my Wife?!"

Okay, where on earth is Sasuke with the little party hat and microphone, singing 'we are the champions'? That will make much more sense than the 'sense' being presented right now. She said future for god's sake. How is Naruto going to comprehend that?

"Well you died and w-"

"WAIT WHAT!"

Naruto blasted at her as Sakura hides behind the safety of her hands. There was a smile creeping on her face, but the ferocity of Naruto held her back a little, "How did I die? What happened to me? Did I at least eat something good before I died?" Naruto stretches out his hands and Sakura falls herself into them, smiling as if everything she said was okay. Naruto couldn't blame her though, she's he's wife. How can he turn her away? The two must've spent years alongside each other, doing things that Naruto hasn't done yet, but why'd she come to the future, was it to stop him from dying? Naruto didn't know, but for some odd reason. There was a feeling in his heart that was never there and the hands that should be shaking rapidly, surrounds Sakura and he embrace her with love.

"I don't know what happened…but I'll throw it all out of the window if you answer one question."

Naruto said, unsure if she had this thing planned out. She must've been scared traveling in the past, knowing the future and what's to come. She had to come to the future, if he died, how could he leave her by herself and where the hell is Sasuke in all this? Sasuke, the first choice…he had to step in right, isn't that what Naruto would do if he was the second choice?

"And Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sakura and she freezes as if hit by a rock. She didn't want to say anything and this time, no matter how much Naruto would shake her to say something. She would force herself not to. Naruto understood this quiet clear so he forbid himself to continue shaking this delicate creature, but besides that. She is completely different from Sakura in the past and what happened to Sakura in the past if it's replaced by Sakura in the future. If the same exact replica of someone's soul enters the same body of an older replica. What happens to the older replica?

Does she disappear or maybe the old Sakura is still around? Naruto looks at the current Sakura in front of him and as if she had read his mind. She slowly shook her head, "I'm the only Sakura in this world and the punishment of taking over the old Sakura is that eventually I'll lose control. The memories I gain in the future will disappear and the old Sakura will not know anything of it."

"That answers only part of my question." Naruto said, as if reading her mind, "Where do you go once Sakura take over her own body?" The kind girl in front of him smiles and places her soft warm hands on his cheeks, "I'm going _somewhere_…isn't that enough?"

Naruto took the answer into consideration. It's enough alright, but he doesn't know if that's what he should say. He looked at her and the smiling face was contagious. It was something you would only read in a book or maybe something from a really good fan fiction created by an outstanding author. The only problem is that this was actually happening in real life.

Naruto moves a little bit further away from her and nods his head in content, "I'm fine with that." There was a slight, look of pain on Sakura's face that it almost made Naruto's heart skip a beat. He grabs her and Sakura returns to her normal self, if you call her 'future-self' normal. The smile reappears and it brings something warm inside Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura left the meeting area and went inside the café of one of the popular ramen shopping districts. Naruto is planning on running for Hokage soon and he delayed that plan for a while now so he's been putting a lot of people on edge. He is doing it mostly because he's need for a challenge. He didn't want to cut down Konohamaru from the chance of being Hokage so he's waiting patiently for the promising young man to finish his studies so the election can start officially.

Konohamaru is really talented and is one of the only people in his age to have reached the level of a Chūnin. He will be a worthy opponent when it comes to that bridge and Naruto is very excited over it. The reason that Konohamaru can run as Hokage despite having a medium ninja class is because he's level of intelligence and decision making is at the same level as Shikamaru, if not the same, better. He would actually win in a land slide against Naruto if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto is a national hero of Konoha. The people consider him Hokage already and abide by his rules whenever he decides to make one, but some people say that having a more productive leader like Konohamaru would steer Konoha to a better direction.

Naruto and Sakura talked a bit more before having some ice cream for their date. It was extremely surprising date considering of the things mentioned during the date, but Naruto eventually got over it and started treating her as if it was the normal Sakura. They couldn't help from accepting the stares from passerby's since it's no rumor that Naruto liked Sakura for a very long time, even Lee, who was concentrating on his training, almost broke his leg when he saw them. The people of Konoha were at an awe of what happened, it's like the nine tails had awoken within Naruto and is about to strike down Konoha all over again.

The reason why they took this as Hostility and not a blessing is because of the person who had recently showed up to Konoha after causing it so much torment when he joined the Akatsuki. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's sworn rival. What would happen when he found out about this date between his enemy and his…lover?

Naruto and Sakura are just about to find out. They walked past a few buildings and that's when they saw him standing there with his bag dropping off his hand…

(Next chapter: Team 7 Reunites)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Team 7 reunites

Sakura and Naruto stare at Sasuke who is taking things quite nicely. He didn't say a word after finding out that Sakura and Naruto were getting together. Sakura even prepared a nice long speech as to explain why she chose Naruto, but it seems that long speech was of no use since Sasuke barely even said a word when they got together. Naruto had to ask since he's confusion might rise over the top to a point he can't control it.

"So you're fine with everything. You're fine that me and Sakura decided to hook up?"

"Yep."

Sasuke replied as he tosses the fish on his frying pan. It's his turn to cook so Sakura and Naruto just sat there watching him. The plates are beautifully decorated with fine designs and Sasuke explained that he brought it from his mission, so he wanted to try them out.

"I don't get it…is it because you don't care or are you just holding it like some kind of time bomb?"

"I guess it's because…I don't care?"

Sasuke replies with a smile and brings the delicious looking fish towards the table. The three dug in and ate the fish until it was bones, but before that they had quite a conversation.

"What mission did you go to anyways?"

Naruto said with his mouth full and Sakura slaps his hands because of he's bad manners. It's considered rude to talk with your mouth full and in Konoha it's even considered to be disrespect towards the cook.

"It's fine Sakura. He can eat however he likes."

Sasuke said while grabbing some more of the fish before the vacuum finishes it up.

"No it's not fine. He has to learn he's manners."

Sakura said, still glaring at Naruto as if he committed a crime that he can't undo. Naruto quickly took the side towards Sasuke and nods his head.

"No, it is fine. You should listen to Sasuke some more. He really is a wise man."

Naruto said with his mouth still full and this time Sakura hit him hard with the metal spoon. Sasuke bursts into laughter, almost having his own food thrown all over the place and he nods his head with dignity.

"It's supposed to be this way."

He said with a kind smile.

"The reason why I'm not mad that you two got together is because…well…I kind of expected it to be this way."

Naruto and Sakura both had their jaws dropped when they heard what he said. The people in Konoha always told them that they wouldn't expect them being partners in a million years, some still don't believe after being told many times.

Naruto hugs Sasuke with his greasy hands as Sasuke smiles trying not to get all of the grease on him.

"I knew you would understand. Sakura was the one who said you'll be really mad, but now I know it's just because she thinks she's too good for me."

Naruto said with tears in his eyes and Sasuke softly sighs. He pushes Naruto away and coldly says.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I knew you would two would be together, but I definitely agree that Sakura is too good for you."

This time it's Sakura who laughed out loud as Naruto falls with defeat.

* * *

It's been two days since Sasuke arrived and Naruto found out he was actually really cool with the fact that Sakura and him are hitting it off. It provides a sense of relief since Naruto was really concerned about his opinion.

Naruto walks outside of his apartment and takes in the fresh air.

"It's going to be a good day today Sakura."

Naruto says with a smile and Sakura soon comes after him. She grabs his ears and drags him down the stairs of the apartment. When Sakura found out that Sasuke was cool with it. She moved in with Naruto the next day and they've been living together since then.

Everyone in Konoha was fine with the fact that Naruto and Sakura decided to be a couple, everyone but one person.

"Look at this…"

Sakura says as she points to a pile of paper that's on the ground. It looks like the papers been there for days. The paper has familiar hand writing on it and Naruto picks it up. He observes it and finds out it's actually 'challenge' papers. It's when someone in Konoha wants to fight someone else in Konoha. The winner usually gets prize money, but sometimes it could be a friendly spar.

"What about it. I always get challengers that want to fight the legendary nine tail's Naruto."

Naruto says with an ego so big you could fit it inside a whole village.

"Idiot…"

Sakura says grabbing his hair and dragging him to the place behind the mail box. There are about seven more piles of challenge letters and it all came from one person.

"Wait…these are all challenges from Rock-Lee…why does he want to fight me?"

Naruto asks as he read the letter more and finally figures out the reason. He's eyebrows raise and he looks at Sakura as if it's her fault that Lee is bugging him.

"You know what he's after right?"

He says while showing her the bold letters on the note.

**I CHALLENGE NARUTO UZUMAKI TO A FIGHT FOR THE HAND OF SAKURA HARUNO TODAY AT THE AFTERNOON. **

"You're really causing me trouble with this and you know it. I bet you actually enjoy that I have to fight for your love."

Sakura tries her best to hide her smile as she shakes her head.

"What, no…I mean good things never do come for free, so why don't you just go and entertain your friends. It's like knocking two birds with one stone."

She says as she walks back upstairs and Naruto crosses his hands across his chest with a smug look,

"Easy for you to say, Lee isn't just known as the 'Best Taijutsu Master' for nothing…"

Naruto could hear a giggle coming from inside the house as he curses Sakura's name. He walks towards the meeting place as the sun begins to set. He had always figured it wouldn't come this easy, but at the very least it will be a good workout.

"I'll beat Rock-Lee."

Naruto says with a smile as he starts running just imagining the excitement that fight will bring.

"BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

Chapter 5: The Handicap match!?

(If you're an author than you'll would've catch that I changed my writing style a bit. If you like it than please review, if you don't then please review of how I can fix it. Thanx!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The handicap Match

The sun is bright and a man with a bowl hair cut and green attire stands boldly outside of Naurto's home.

"Come out Uzumaki!"

The man said, raising his fist and shaking it at Apartment number 14. The door opens and a blonde young man peeks outside, the tired face and messy hair proved he just woke up.

"Is the fighting happening now~?"

Lee disregards this fact and nods his head, smiling as if he won already.

"That's right. I know Sasuke gave up on Sakura so easily, but Sasuke's not the only one Sakura has a crush on. You see Naruto..."

Lee began explaining how Sakura was always in love with him from the moment they met. The first eye contact was a blossoming love bomb that exploded on the both of them. He would never forget how they first touched hands and it was beautiful, something Gai-sensei probably told him to say.

Anyways. It allowed Naruto a few minutes of sleep before he had to get ready.

"Okay are you done talking, let's fight already..." Naruto said. He's still eager to get back to his bed.

"If you're that confident, then you don't mind if I join in right?"

It was another voice and Naruto turns his head to find Sasuke leaning against the wall. It didn't feel like Sasuke because there was something more than normal 'killing-aura' he used to give out. It was like he wanted to do more than kill Naruto. It was like he wanted to kill him.

"You didn't really think I was just going to give up and allow this to happen?"

Sasuke said, his hand's in his pocket. Naruto stares at Sasuke with awe and looks back at Lee. He thought Lee might've had something to do with it, but by the looks of it. Lee's just in as much shock as Naruto.

"Well this doesn't change the results at all..." Lee said, trying to sound confident. He had his hands folded across his chest and a determined look on his face.

"I will beat the both of you and not only will I have Sakura...I will be known as the most youthful Shinobi to have ever live. Ahahahahahahaha!"

"In your dreams bushy brows. Sakura's important to me, but I'm not willing to offer the title without a fight."

Sasuke steps in between and cooly stares at the both of them. The color of his eyes are red and the fear he displayed on the both of them is great.

"I don't care of either Sakura or this stupid title. I hate losing and that's why I always win..."

It's a face off between the three top shinobi's of Konoha...who will win?

* * *

There are three girls enjoying the smoothness of a spa and are having there backs massaged by skilled Tai-Chi masters.

"Sakura~~"

Ino looks at the side, two cucumber slices on her face.

"I have to admit...this was a great idea, but how did you get Narut to leave you alone?"

"I told he could sleep in and he's busy fighting a fight with Lee."

Ten-ten lets out a light moan, feeling the skilled people rub against her back with olive oil.

"How about you Ten-ten...how did you get Neji to stop bothering you?"

"I told him to go and hang out with his friends. I said I needed space."

The girls laugh as they enjoy their little get together and the door opens. Sai walks in with a bottle of Olive oil in his hands.

"Hello girls~" Sai said, and the girls squeal in joy. Ten-ten and Sakura are loyal to their lovers, but having a good looking man massage you once in a while is a good stress reliever.

* * *

The three shinobi's stare at each, waiting patiently for someone to make their move. That's when Neji comes along, moping about.

"Guys...I think Ten-ten's tired of me..."

Neji said, feeling a bit down.

"Why what happen...I thought the two of you were hitting it off?"

Naruto said and the tense situation went south quickly, "Yea...I thought that too, but she said she needed space, I just don't understand girls."

Sasuke's still tensed up and rushes to Naruto as he lets out a blind spot.

"Neji can you tell us your sob story later. We're in a fight!" Sasuke yells out and punches Naruto on his side.

Naruto's body launches in the air, but Sasuke isn't done yet. He does some quick hand signals and blows out fire from his mouth.

The fire spreads in the air Naruto was launched to and covers him immediately. The scorching body finally lands and embers are being tossed everywhere.

"S-sasuke!?"

Lee said, looking at the burning body, but Sasuke doesn't relax yet.

"You have to fight like your in a fight for your life. You think if I held back I would win this?"

The burning body disappears and a ray of smoke replaces it.

"We're not the strongest shinobi's for nothing. Lee, look behind you!"

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

The bright blue ball misses Lee by centimeters and it's thanks to Sasuke's early warning. Naruto grunts as he notices his Rasengan hits the ground, flying pieces of rocks are scattered where Rock-Lee used to be.

"What the hell are we doing!?" Lee screams in terror, crawling backwards, but Sasuke glances at him.

"Lee...let's team up. If you don't want me to go all out and kill Naruto than I need you to help me secure this win..."

Lee glances at Naruto and then back at Sasuke.

"I don't want to fight anyone..."

"It's too late Lee...you should listen to Sasuke...he's going to need all the help he could get!"

That's when two clones suddenly grip Sasuke from the back. Sasuke was paying attention to Lee that he didn't know Naruto had two clones sneaking up on.

"Lee!" Sasuke yells out, ready to summon his Sharingan, but if that happens then it's going to be a full out war.

Naruto then runs to Sasuke, forming the blue ball in his hands, but this time its more stronger.

"_**RASENGAN SHURIKEN!"**_

Lee gulps and he forces himself to kick the clones holding Sasuke and Sasuke dodges it. He was so close at summoning his Sharingan that blood dripped from his eye. He stopped himself at the last second, but you could see it cost him dearly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!" Lee pleaded, but Sasuke shakes his head, forcing his eyes to return to normal.

"Lee, we have to win this...do it for Sakura!" Sasuke runs quickly to Naruto and screams out his attack.

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

The lightning appears on his sword and it's aiming for Naruto, but Naruto quickly forms another attack to counter it.

"It's on now!" Naruto screams out smiling like a devil.

Chapter 6: The results


End file.
